thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wir geben unser Bestes
Wir geben unser Bestes (Trying/'Trying to Do Things Better') ist ein Song aus Alle Loks im Einsatz!. Hierbei unterscheiden sich die Film- und Hörspiel-Versionen leicht. Am achten Januar 2018 wurde auf der englischen Danger at the Docks-DVD eine CGI-Version veröffentlicht. Liedtext Deutsch :Das, was Dieselzüge tun, :Können Dampfloks ebenso :Dieselzüge, Dampfloks, wir :Geben unser Bestes :Jeder fährt auf seine Art :Hier mit Öl; mit Kohle dort :Alle haben nur ein Ziel; :Wir geben unser Bestes :Wer schubst hier die Züge an, :Macht 'ne Menge Ärger :Wer hebt schwere Lasten an und hält die Schienen sauber :Wer hubt lieber richtig laut :Wo Dampfloks so schön pfeifen :Wer quält sich den Berg hinauf :Während Gordon stolz vorbeidampft :Das, was Dieselzüge tun, :Können Dampfloks ebenso :Dieselzüge, Dampfloks, wir :Geben unser Bestes :Jeder fährt auf seine Art :Hier mit Öl; mit Kohle dort :Alle haben nur ein Ziel; :Wir geben unser Bestes :Alle haben nur ein Ziel; :Wir geben unser Bestes! Englisch :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks :On trains that are much longer? :Steamies may get up to tricks :But Diesels are much stronger :Who has gleaming piston rods :and paintwork bright and shiny? :Who can pull the longest train :and still keep perfect timing? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :(instrumental solo) :Who goes bumping into trucks :causing so much trouble :Who can lift those heavy loads :and clear the lines of rubble :Who can only honk their horns :while Steamies whistle loudly :Who's that straining up the hill :while Gordon steams by proudly? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :Who can shunt the most trucks of bricks :On trains that are much longer :Steamies may get up to tricks :But Diesels are much stronger :Who has gleaming piston rods :and paintwork bright and shiny? :Who can pull the longest train :and still keep perfect timing? :Anything that Diesels do :Steamies know that they can too :Diesels! Steamies! Engines who :Try to do things better :They both have a different role :"We need oil!", "We need coal!" :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! :All of us have just one goal :Trying to do things better! (Die Englische Version ist länger, da die Sing-Along-Versionen, die nicht in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurden, generell verlängert sind) Charaktere Alle Loks im Einsatz! * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Diesel * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry und Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Cranky Modell-Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry und Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Annie und Clarabel * Caroline * Cranky CGI-Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill und Ben * Emily * Hiro * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Phillip * Stafford * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Harold Bildmaterial Modell-Version * Diesels großer Irrtum * James fühlt sich prächtlich * Percys großer Irrtum * Emilys neue Strecke * Blitzblank * Edward der Große * Reif für den Schrottplatz? * Thomas ist verwirrt * Percy und der fliegende Teppich * Alle Loks im Einsatz! * Toby fühlt sich übergegangen * Thomas bekommt neue Waggons * Thomas und der Steinadler * Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Changing Sounds * Sodor's Special Places: The Quarry CGI-Version * König der Schienen * Der verlorene Schnaufer * Die Thomas-Methode * Der verschwundene Weihnachtsschmuck * Salty, die Hafenlok * Hiro und die widerspenstigen Waggons * Die Geschicht der mutigen Loks * Old Reliable Edward * Disappearing Diesels * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Spencer's VIP * Emily rettet die Welt * Timothy und der Regenbogenwaggon * The Adventure Begins * Very Important Sheep * Salty All at Sea * Den and Dart * Helping Hiro * Der langsame Stephen * Rot gegen Blau * Der schnelle Phillip * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sidney Sings * Toby's New Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Saving Time * Ryan and Daisy * Pouty James * The Way She Does It * Der verschwundene Pannen-Zug * Das große Rennen Gelöschte Szenen * Diesels großer Irrtum: ** Eine verlängerte Szene, in der Salty in den Steinbruch einfährt. ** Eine gelöschte Szene von Mavis, Bill und Ben, die durch den Steinbruch fahren. * James fühlt sich prächtig - Eine glöschte Szene von James, der die Bekohlungsanlage verlässt. * Percys großer Irrtum - Eine verlängerte Szene von Percy, die Güterwagen mit Steinen durch den Steinbruch zieht. * Emilys neue Strecke - Eine gelöschte Szene von Salty im Hafen. * Blitzblank - Eine gelöschte Szene von Percy und Thomas, die aus dem Steinrbuch fahren. * Reif für den Schrottplatz? - Eine gelöschte Szene von Gordon und dem Schnellzug. * Alle Loks im Einsatz! - Eine geöschte Szene, in der Thomas und Percy aus dem Lokschuppen herauspreschen. Trivia * Eine verlängerte Version der englischen Version befindet sich auf der Songs from Sodor-DVD. * Ein Ausschnitt aus dem Musikvideo wurde in einer Episode der japanischen Game Show, IQ Mirror Machigai 9 verwendet, in der es darum ging, die Unterschiede zwischen den regulären und gespiegelten Szenen auszumachen. Diese Unterschiede wären: *#Thomas und Percy bleiben im Schuppen, statt herauszupreschen. *#Eine Nahaufnahme von Thomas ist nicht gespiegelt. *#Der Schatten von Zwickie fehlt. *#Thomas hat die Nummer „2" während er die Ölfässer schiebt. *#Der Dampf aus Gordons Schornstein wurde animiert. *#'Arry oder Bert zwinkert. *#Percys Fenster sind rot. *#Diesels gespiegelte Aufnahme ist asynchron mit der originalen. *#Der weiße Ring um den Schornstein des Schiffes ist breiter. * Auf der britischen Danger at the Docks-DVD heißt der Song „Trying Song" und der letzte Chorus wurde ausgelassen. en:Trying ja:がんばるんだ pl:Starać się Lepiej Kategorie:Songs